Just the Two of Us
by KimSunRi
Summary: Setelah seharian berpisah dari Hyukjae, akhirnya Donghae dapat menghabiskan malam itu dengannya. Makan malam bersama, dengan keluarga yang hangat mengelilingi mereka. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu spesial ini dengan keluargaku, dan itu termasuk denganmu." EunHae fluff oneshot! Late birthday fic for uri Jewel's birthday. Mind to RnR?


Title : Just the Two of Us

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, **Fluff** (_**excessive**_ amount of it)

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, Non!AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

This fic is dedicated to Lee Donghae's(watch out, he's possesive!) handsome, sexy, charming, perfect, adorable, dorky, and mostly warm hearted ; Anchovy, Jewel, Myeolchi, Monkey, Strawberry monster, Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk / Spencer Lee / Yin He! Happy Belated Birthday, love! Never part with Lee Donghae :)

Forever yours, your beloved Jewel, the one **helplessly****, irrevocably**** in love** with you, **Kim Sun Ri**.

_(__**p.s**__ : yeah the title is a rip off of an old song. Dont judge me xD)_

Enjoy!

.

.:Just the Two of Us:.

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Ayolah... Berhenti merajuk, Hae..."

Bahkan suara Hyukjae yang begitu lembut tidak berhasil menghilangkan renggutan yang terulas di bibir tipis seorang Lee Donghae. Meski begitu, kali ini Hyukjae tak merasa khawatir. Karena ia tau benar renggutannya kali ini tak lebih dari sekedar _childish tantrum_, dan bukan sesuatu yang serius. Ah, tapi bukan berarti itu tak berefek pada Hyukjae. Ia tetap saja meleleh karenanya. _Whipped much_?

Donghae tidak menggubrisnya, mempertahankan posisi merajuk sempurnanya. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, namun seulas senyum tipis tak bisa ia cegah. Ia dapat merasakan perlahan pertahanannya runtuh, hampir menyerah pada semua keinginan Donghae.

"_Jebal_? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tanpa senyuman di hari ulang tahunku... Itu juga akan membuatku sedih, kau tau?" cobanya lagi.

Kali ini hal tersebut sukses meluluhkan Donghae. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak jika Hyukjae memperlakukannya seperti itu? Donghae menghela napasnya. Tubuhnya berubah rileks saat ia memundurkan posisi duduknya sedikit, yang tadinya membelakangi Hyukjae hingga bersandar padanya. Seolah bergerak karena refleks, Hyukjae segera menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"... Kenapa kau melarangku menemanimu seharian nanti, Hyukkie?" tanyanya dengan nada yang membuat Hyukjae hampir menyerah lagi.

"Karena ini," jawab Hyukjae masih dengan seulas senyum yang sama. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan melesakkan wajahnya pada helaian rambut Donghae, menghirupnya dalam. "Kau sendiri tau, karena aku tak akan bisa lepas darimu jika kau ada disekitarku."

"Aku tidak keberatan," balas Donghae, matanya mulai memejam karena rasa nyaman yang melingkupinya.

"Tentu tidak," Hyukjae terkekeh. "Tapi yang lain akan keberatan. Kau ingat hari ulang tahunmu?"

Ingatan Donghae terbawa ke ulang tahunnya sendiri. Atau tepatnya, satu hari setelah hari ulang tahunnya. Bagaimana para _member_ yang lain memprotes Hyukjae karena telah merebut Donghae seharian, tanpa memberikan yang lain waktu bersamanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya tersebut. Untuk itulah Hyukjae memutuskan untuk membatasi agar Donghae tidak berada bersamanya terus seharian ini.

"T-tapi, paling tidak jangan menyuruhku pergi! Aku bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama yang lain juga kan?" tawar Donghae.

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. "Seperti yang kubilang," ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengecup lembut pipi Donghae. "Kau lihat? Bahkan aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak memanjakanmu sekejab saja. Seluruh perhatianku akan selalu tertuju padamu, kau tau benar itu, Hae."

Seharusnya Donghae mencoba berargumen kembali. Namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, menikmati perlakuan Hyukjae padanya.

"Sekarang bersiaplah, waktu kita hampir habis. Aku juga harus bersiap-siap dulu untuk rekaman nanti di Music Bank. Dan kau akan mengunjungi Jino dulu kan?"

Donghae kembali menghela napas. Tersadar dari lamunannya, kembali ke dunia nyata. "_Arrasseo_..." balasnya setengah hati.

"Hei, jangan berwajah sedih seperti itu. Kita tetap akan bersama nanti untuk rekaman kan?"

"Mmhm," Donghae mengulaskan senyuman tipis.

"_That's my baby_," Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya sesaat. "Sampaikan salamku pada Jino, _ne_?"

"_Ne_!"

.

.

.:Just the Two of Us:.

.

.

_Akhirnya._

Pikir Donghae lega saat Hyukjae telah kembali menggenggam tangannya sore itu. Ia menghela napas puas, berjalan mengikuti kekasihnya.

Seharian ini, Donghae merasa _mood_nya kacau. Hanya karena ia tidak bisa berada di sisi Hyukjae. Memang, setelah mengunjungi Jino, ia rekaman bersama Hyukjae dan yang lainnya. Tapi member yang lain sepenuhnya memonopoli Hyukjae-nya. Mereka bahkan 'mengusirnya' saat hendak makan siang bersama. Katanya, Hyukjae akan terlalu sibuk memperhatikannya jika ia ikut disitu. Terlebih lagi, selesai rekaman pun ia segera harus pergi.

Teringat di benaknya foto yang diambil para _member_ saat ia telah pergi. Renggutan kembali terulas saat seorang _evil magnae_ dengan sengaja dan jelas ketaranya memonopoli Hyukjae sambil menyeringai ke kamera seolah meledeknya. Ia sangat yakin _evil magnae_ itu benar-benar sengaja melakukannya.

Yah, paling tidak ia berhasil mencuri sedikit waktu berdua dengan Hyukjae saat Hyukjae tengah menyiapkan kotak-kotak _rice cake_ untuk para fans itu.

_Namun itu tetap saja tidak cukup_, pikirnya setengah merajuk.

"Hei, kenapa kau merenggut lagi, hm?"

Suara Hyukjae menyentakannya dari lamunannya. Donghae terheran saat menyadari ia telah berada di dalam mobil, tepatnya di kursi penumpang samping pengemudi. Hyukjae, dari kursi pengemudi tentunya, mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Donghae, memakaikan _seat belt_nya selagi Donghae masih tengah terpaku.

"Ah, Hyukkie, aku bisa memakainya sendiri," protes Donghae, namun terlambat karena Hyukjae telah selesai memakaikannya, meski begitu ia tidak kembali pada posisinya.

"Tapi ini hanya alasan agar aku bisa mendekatimu," jawab Hyukjae dengan senyuman kecil yang khas, mengilatkan sedikit candaan. "Seperti ini."

Donghae memejamkan matanya saat Hyukjae memeluknya. Ia dapat mendengar helaan napas pelan darinya.

"... _Bogoshippo_," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae terkekeh. "Hyukkie, kita terakhir bertemu beberapa jam lalu, sebelum kau berangkat ke Tous Les Jours."

"_Nan arra_... Tapi aku tetap merindukanmu."

"Kau yang menyuruhku jangan terlalu dekat denganmu hari ini."

"... Kau masih merajuk ya?"

"_Ani_," sangkal Donghae, jelas berbohong.

Hyukjae menarik diri sedikit, tersenyum sebelum mengecup renggutan di bibir Donghae sekilas. "_Mianhae, love_. Untuk itu aku mengajakmu sekarang kan?"

Teringat akan rencana awal mereka, Donghae ikut tersenyum. "Ah, akhirnya. Tanpa _member_ lain yang akan merebutmu dariku."

Hyukjae terkekeh, akhirnya kembali ke posisi awal untuk menyalakan mesin dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat tujuan mereka. "Mhm," gumamnya.

"Aku masih agak kasihan dengan Ryeowook."

"Ah," Hyukjae kembali tertawa pelan. "Tadi ia juga sempat merajuk padaku. Katanya ia kesepian."

"Hmm... Mungkin seharusnya memang kita siaran Sukira saja?"

"Itu bisa nanti, di ulang tahun Siwon kan," Hyukjae membalasnya, tatapan tak teralih dari jalan. "Lagipula kita juga jarang bisa makan malam seperti ini. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu spesial ini dengan keluargaku," Hyukjae menoleh sejenak kearah Donghae, tersenyum sebelum kembali memandang jalan. "Dan itu termasuk kau."

Perasaan hangat melingkupi Donghae, membuatnya tersenyum _angelic_ yang khas. "Nanti akan ada _appa_, _eomma_, dan Sora-_noona_?"

"Mhm. Dan bukan hanya mereka saja."

.

.

.:Just the Two of Us:.

.

.

"_Hyung_? _Eomma_?"

"Hei!" terkejut adalah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan perasaan Donghae saat ia melihat Donghwa balas menyapanya dengan santai.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini juga?" tanyanya heran.

Sang _eomma_, yang tau bahwa itu hanyalah murni bentuk kebingungan dan bukan sindiran hanya tertawa melihat wajah heran anaknya yang menyerupai seekor ikan.

Lain dengan Donghwa yang tau namun sengaja menggodanya. "Ah, sepertinya _dongsaeng_ku tercinta tidak suka kalau kami ada disini. Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja, _eomma_?"

"_A-Ani, aniyo_! Bukan itu maksudku!" balas Donghae cepat dengan panik.

Reaksi itu menarik tawa dari Donghwa, dan juga Hyukjae yang terus memperhatikan interaksi keluarga kecil itu dengan seulas senyum.

Sadar sang _hyung_ hanya sedang meledeknya, renggutan kembali terulas di bibir Donghae. "_Hyung_!"

"Aku yang mengundang mereka kesini, Hae," jawab Hyukjae menggantikan Donghwa yang masih tertawa.

"_Jinjja_?" Donghae berbalik untuk menatap kekasihnya itu.

Hyukjae mengangguk, dan hatinya langsung menghangat saat ia melihat kilauan kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas dari mata coklat bening milik Donghae. "Mereka keluargaku juga, bukan?"

"_Gomawo_, Hyukkie. _Saranghae_," bisik Donghae tulus, mengecup singkat bibir Hyukjae sebelum berlari menghambur memeluk _eomma_nya.

Sementara itu, Hyukjae bertukar sapa dengan Donghwa. Berbincang-bincang singkat sebelum Donghae menghampiri mereka untuk saling menukar ledekan dengan _hyung_nya itu. Hyukjae kemudian berpindah untuk menyapa nyonya Lee.

Hyukjae terdiam sebentar, menatap wanita mungil yang memiliki tatapan sehangat milik kekasihnya. Wanita itu membuka kedua tangannya, dengan senyuman yang ramah.

"Kemarilah, nak," ujarnya lembut.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "_Eomma_," panggilnya sama lembutnya, memeluk _eomma_ Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hyukjae-_yah_. Ah kau sudah besar sekali," ujar nyonya Lee tanpa melepas pelukannya, sambil mengusap-usap punggung Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"_Kamsahamnida_, Hyukjae-_yah_. Karena telah terus menjaga anakku."

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku, _eomma_. _Eomma_ tak perlu khawatir."

"_Eomma_ tak khawatir," balasnya, kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Ayo masuk? Tunggu kenapa jadi _eomma_ yang menawarkan masuk? Padahal ini rumahmu," ujarnya dengan tawa pelan.

Hyukjae hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian keduanya menunggu Donghae dan Donghwa untuk bergabung bersama mereka sebelum memasuki ruang tamu, dimana Sora dan kedua orang tua Hyukjae sudah menunggu mereka.

.

.

.:Just the Two of Us:.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Suara Hyukjae membuyarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum, merasakan kehangatan Hyukjae melingkupinya saat ia ikut terduduk di ranjang dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Mereka telah menikmati waktu makan malam bersama yang begitu menyenangkan. Kehangatan yang ketara begitu terasa saat kedua keluarga berkumpul bersama, saling bersenda gurau di meja makan dan bertukar kabar, berbagi pembicaraan akrab. Hingga akhirnya jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan _eomma_nya serta Donghwa memutuskan untuk pulang. Donghae memutuskan untuk menginap, tentunya. Ingin terus bersama Hyukjae sebelum kembali ke _dorm_ esok pagi.

Kini keduanya tengah beristirahat di kamar Hyukjae, di terangi oleh lampu dinding remang-remang yang menyinari pemandangan kota paris pada lukisan dinding Hyukjae, satu lagi tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan ulang tahun Hyukjae yang telah lalu.

"Aku hanya merasa sangat bersyukur," jawab Donghae tulus, tersenyum saat melihat Yuki, yang ikut menginap bersamanya hari itu sedang berusaha menarik perhatian Choco yang terlihat terbaring malas di sudut kamar Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang seolah mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kita sangatlah beruntung, bukan begitu?"

"Mmhm..."

Kembali teringat di benak keduanya pemandangan malam itu. Bagaimana semuanya tertawa bersama sambil menyantap hidangan, bagaimana Donghwa bertukar canda dengan Hyukjae dan Sora. Bagaimana kedua orang tua Hyukjae menanyakan kabar Donghae dengan begitu lembut, menyimak setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, juga bagaimana kedua orang tua Hyukjae berbincang bersama _eomma_ Donghae. Bahkan Choco dan Yuki yang diluar dugaan cepat akrab dan bermain-main mengelilingi mereka semua.

_Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna._

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingat bagaimana kita bisa mencapai ini semua. Tapi aku sungguh bersyukur mereka menerima kita," Donghae berhenti sejenak dan bersandar pada Hyukjae, memejamkan matanya. "Aku bahagia. Dan lebih bahagia lagi rasanya mengetahui bahwa merekapun ikut bahagia denganku."

Hyukjae menenggelamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut brunette halus milik kekasihnya, menghirupnya dalam. "Akupun begitu, Donghae. Akupun begitu..." bisiknya.

"Awalnya aku sempat khawatir akan ada yang tidak akur diantara mereka," Donghae membuka matanya, tertawa saat melihat bahwa akhirnya Choco menyerah dan bangkit untuk mengejar Yuki. Namun sepertinya anjing putih itu malah senang telah berhasil mengganggu _eonnie_nya itu. "Terutama mereka berdua."

Hyukjae ikut tertawa saat melihatnya. "Tapi nyatanya mereka cukup akur kan?"

"Diluar dugaan iya. Padahal biasanya _princess_mu itu sangat galak terhadap siapapun. Ia bahkan awalnya amat sinis padaku," Donghae berujar, namun sambil menahan tawa.

"Yah, kan pada awalnya. Lama kelamaan ia juga jadi amat menyukaimu. Mungkin karena ia tau akupun sangat menyayangimu," rayu Hyukjae sambil mengusap hidungnya pelan pada pipi Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum atas perlakuan penuh afeksi itu. "Mungkin begitu."

"Dan mungkin karena itu jugalah Choco cepat menerima Yuki. Karena ia tau Yuki itu milikmu."

"Hmm, Choco memang pintar."

"Tentu saja. Ia kan _princess_ku," gurau Hyukjae membuat keduanya tertawa pelan.

Tawa pelan keduanya menghiasi ruangan itu selama beberapa waktu. Hingga perlahan reda digantikan oleh keheningan. Tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali dalam keheningan tersebut. Yang ada hanyalah keheningan yang nyaman. Hingga suara desiran pelan dari bawah memecahnya, dan mereka menoleh untuk melihat Yuki yang mengais-ngais tepi meja nakas untuk lari dari Choco, seolah ingin memasuki lacinya.

Donghae kembali tertawa dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengangkat Yuki, membawa anjing kecil itu keatas pangkuannya. "Hei, hei. Salahmu sendiri mengganggu _eonnie_mu. Kalian sudah bermain seharian tadi, ia pasti lelah."

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae saat Choco melompat naik keatas ranjang dan menyamankan dirinya sendiri di pangkuan Hyukjae. Ia mengelus bulu coklat halus mini pomeranian itu. "Kau juga jangan galak-galak pada _dongsaeng_mu, _princess_. Hmm?"

Seolah mengerti, Choco mengedikkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yuki yang dipangku Donghae tepat di depannya, dan menjilat ujung hidungnya sekali. Yuki menggonggong pelan dengan riang, mengibaskan ekornya yang mungil, membuat kedua pemiliknya tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidur, kalian berlari-larian seharian tadi. Kalian pasti amat lelah sekarang."

Dan tepat saat itu juga Yuki menguap dengan begitu manisnya, membuat Hyukjae dan Donghae gemas melihatnya. Hyukjae mengambil Yuki dari pangkuan Donghae, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan membawa kedua anjing itu dan menidurkan mereka di atas bantalan yang telah disiapkan disisi ranjangnya dengan hati-hati. Ia berjongkok di sisi mereka dan mengelus keduanya, mengatur posisi mereka senyaman mungkin.

Donghae memandangnya dari atas ranjang dengan penuh afeksi. Tatapan itu tak juga berubah, malah semakin terasa saat Hyukjae kembali bangkit dan balas menatapnya dengan seulas senyuman.

"Sebaiknya kita juga istirahat. Sudah larut," bisik Hyukjae lembut, ia merebahkan diri diatas ranjang dan menarik Donghae untuk berbaring di sisinya.

Donghae membalasnya dengan gumaman, melihat Hyukjae menarik selimut dan menyelimuti mereka. Ia menyamankan posisinya dengan berpindah untuk tidur pada sisinya, bersandar pada bahu Hyukjae dan menyampirkan lengannya diatas pinggang Hyukjae. Hyukjae memeluk Donghae dengan sebelah tangan, yang mana sebelah lagi membelai rambut _brunette_nya.

_Semuanya memang terasa begitu sempurna..._

"_Gomawo_, Hyukkie..." bisik Donghae, menatap dalam mata Hyukjae yang balas menatapnya.

"_The pleasure is all mine, love_," balas Hyukjae sama lembutnya.

"_Saenggil chukkae_..." bisik Donghae untuk terakhir kalinya di hari itu dan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Hyukjae tersenyum, mengecup lembut keningnya sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya, membiarkan alam mimpi yang indah menjemput mereka.

_Semuanya memang terasa begitu sempurna, amat sempurna._

_Dan akan selalu begitu selama Donghae ada disisinya._

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_This fic is dedicated, to the world's brightest Jewel, Hyukjae._

_Albeit late, I hope you guys enjoy this._

Sebenarnya pada awalnya aku tidak memiliki ide untuk _birthday fic_ kali ini. Tapi kemudian aku meminta pendapat _my bestie, and asked him for inspirations_. _He ordered me to take a calming warm bath, and then we chatted for a while. We talked 'bout stuffs, and eventually the idea just flows out. Pretty simple, I know. But I hope you guys still like this rather fluffy fic. And so if you guys like this story, he's to thank for_ ;)

Ah, dan karena sudah telat, _birthday wishes_ nya tak akan kutulis lagi disini. _Let only God knew what I wished for _Hyukjae _in my prayers lol_.

Oh iya, maaf kalau judulnya tidak nyambung. Karena ketika sedang mengetik ini, tiba-tiba teringat lagu Just the Two of Us. Akhirnya kupakai untuk judul tanpa alasan jelas #plak

_Thanks for reading_! _And please do leave comments if you may_ :)

_Once again, Happy Belated Birthday, _Lee Hyukjae!

_With lots of uncountable and each-day-increasing love, forever your Jewel, Jew__**ELF**__ishy, Polarise, EunHaeShipper, and secretely Elfishy, __**Kim Sun Ri**__._


End file.
